This study will determine the safety and efficacy of administering the combination of insulin-like growth factor-I and insulin-like growth factor binding protein-3 to subjects with Type I diabetes mellitus. IGF-I has been shown to lower glucose and enhance insulin sensitivity in diabetes but the effective doses are associated with side effects. IGFBP-3 is the major binding protein for IGF-I and when administered together with IGF-I to normal volunteers, it has been shown to reduce IGF-I's side effects but does not eliminate the insulin sensitizing effect of IGF-I. Therefore, we plan to determine if this effect can be maintained in patients with diabetes and if the side effects induced by IGF-I are minimized.